Les aléas de la vie
by Malicia Lupin
Summary: Harry,qui doit cacher ,pour une raison inconnue, sa véritable identité:celle de Jenna Potter,tout ce qu'il y a de plus femme,tombe enceinte. Comment cette grossesse se déroulera-t-elle entre le père,les médias,les secrets...PAUSE
1. Semaine 1

**LES ALEAS DE LA VIE**

Disclaimer : Sachez que rien de m'appartient, tout est à JKR, je ne possède que Stephen que j'ai créé de toute pièce et sachez également que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Note : Voici la réécriture de « gros problèmes mais joie immense ». Le fond est comme la précédente mais je n'ai pas été assez loin pour que vous l'entrevoyiez donc ça va peut-être vous changer. Son combat pour le droit des femmes a été « abandonné », il reprendra peut-être dans la suite que je vais peut-être faire mais sous forme d'engagement politique, je pense qu'il y a suffisamment peu de sorciers pour qu'ils accordent un minimum de considération à qui veut travailler tout en élevant ses enfants du moment que le travail est bien fait.

Bref, j'ai également changé le nom du fils de Remus, il ne s'appelle plus Jimmy mais Stephen. Je n'aimais pas trop le prénom et en me souvenant d'un livre que j'ai beaucoup aimé, j'ai décidé de nommer mon personnage comme le perso principal de ce livre. Ce livre s'appelle « transparences » de Ayerdahl, si vous aimez les livres moitié thriller, moitié policier ou même les deux séparément d'ailleurs, lisez-le, il est trop trop bien ! Je l'ai prêté à une amie et elle a beaucoup aimé elle aussi. Je vais essayer de mettre un lien vers un résumé dans ma bio.

J'ai fait plusieurs recherches sur les symptômes de la grossesse, j'ai confronté les sources et ça devrait donner une grossesse assez réaliste, du moins je l'espère.

Comme avant, un chapitre égal une semaine de la grossesse de Jenna, il y aura donc quarante chapitres si on compte l'accouchement et peut-être aussi une sorte d'épilogue avant la suite que je pense écrire.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu jusque là et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Semaine 1 :

Dans le Surrey, la vie s'éveillait lentement. Les femmes préparaient le petit déjeuner des hommes, ceux-ci se préparaient pour aller au travail et ramener le pain quotidien alors que les enfants profitaient de la fin des vacances pour savourer les dernières grasses matinées permises avant la rentrée scolaire.

Mais dans une maison sur Magnolia Crescent, les volets restaient hermétiquement clos et aucune voiture n'était garée dans l'allée attendant patiemment de mener son propriétaire sur son lieu de travail. Non, dans une vieille chambre d'adolescent à moitié vidée de son contenue, se trouvaient deux jeunes gens enlacés au milieu du lit et qui dormaient du sommeil du juste.

La première personne à se réveiller fut la plus petite silhouette, la silhouette féminine d'une personne en fin d'adolescence, mais déjà un corps de femme, aux cheveux mi-longs d'un noir de geais et aux magnifiques yeux émeraude qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère.

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda tout d'abord où elle se trouvait puis elle reconnu l'ancienne chambre de son petit ami qui avait fini par voler de ses propres ailes et avait emménagé dans un petit appartement tout près du lieu de son nouveau travail.

Elle se souvint alors que la tante de son petit ami avait demandé à celui-ci de garder la maison pendant son absence le temps d'un week-end. Il lui avait donc demandé de lui tenir compagnie avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'école et pour qu'ils puissent se câliner rien que tous les deux, sans spectateurs ou crainte d'être dérangés.

Voyant que celui dont elle partageait le lit ne s'était pas éveillé, elle ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui, savourant les derniers moments qu'elle pourrait partager avec lui avant la rentrée des classes deux jours plus tard, le premier septembre.

Elle se leva finalement, enfila une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de remplir son estomac qui grognait. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir les couverts que deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière elle déposa quelques baisers dans son cou avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres en murmurant un petit « bonjour » avant de retourner vers les placards de la cuisine pour sortir ce dont ils auraient besoin pour manger.

La préparation du petit déjeuner se fit en silence. Ce ne fut qu'au milieu du repas que le jeune homme posa une question.

-Au fait Jenna, pourquoi tu étais dans une colère noire hier ?

-Je n'étais pas en colère, juste un peu énervée ! Devant le regard septique du jeune homme, elle céda : Ok, j'étais en colère. Mais c'était de la faute du livre !

-De la faute du livre ?! Demanda-t-il incrédule avec un petit rire, ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse ou si elle se moquait de lui et avait inventé une excuse peu crédible.

-Stephen, arrête de rire ! Oui, c'est de la faute du livre, je ne trouve nulle part pourquoi on m'a posé un sortilège pour changer mon apparence. Si ça se trouve, je pourrais reprendre mon apparence maintenant puisque j'ai vaincu Voldemort.

-Demande à quelqu'un. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut essayer de m'assommer en me lançant des livres à la figure.

-Et à qui. Je ne sais même pas qui est au courant, si quelqu'un ne doit surtout pas être au courant, je ne sais même pas si une autre menace pèse sur moi !

-Mon père est au courant.

-Peut-être, oui. Il sait qui je suis réellement depuis que tu habites ici et que nous avons fait connaissance. Et lui, au moins je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Mais est-ce qu'il le sait ? Parce que si quelqu'un voulait le savoir il suffisait qu'il utilise la Legimencie. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait que mes parents qui étaient au courant ?

-Je pense qu'ils l'avaient dit à quelqu'un. Ils savaient qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils meurent, ils ne t'auraient pas laissée seule. Ils ont peut-être caché une lettre pour toi quelque part.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Je demanderai à Remus la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

Et oui, Stephen Lupin était le fils de Remus Lupin et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup aussi bien au niveau physique qu'au niveau caractère. La seule différence étant que Stephen n'était pas un loup-garou mais qu'il avait tout de même hérité de quelques instincts canins et de sens plus développés que le commun des mortels.

Le couple décida implicitement de partir sur un sujet plus léger.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Stephen.

-Je ne sais pas, je préfèrerais qu'on reste dans un endroit où je n'ai pas à reposer le sort.

-Moi aussi je préfèrerais. Il faut donc éviter les lieux qui cachent le monde sorcier ainsi que ceux qui seraient capables de reconnaitre Harry Potter, même dans une autre enveloppe charnelle.

-On pourrait aller à la fête foraine qu'il y a à Dawntown (1). Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas et il y aura suffisamment de monde si on a besoin de se cacher de quelqu'un.

-C'est une bonne idée. Mais il faut prévenir ta tante avant.

-Oui. Tu m'aides à faire ma valise ce matin comme ça cet après-midi et demain, je suis toute à toi.

-Marché conclu.

Jenna Potter et Stephen Lupin se lavèrent puis s'habillèrent avant d'ouvrir tous les volets de la maison et de sortir et de remonter la rue pour entrer dans le lotissement voisin où habitaient la famille Dursley, famille maternelle de Harry ou Jenna Potter.

-Bonjour Tante Pétunia ! Salua vivement Jenna en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Pétunia, salua plus sobrement Stephen.

-Bonjour les enfants. Que voulez-vous ?

-C'était juste pour t'avertir que cet après-midi nous allons à Dawntown.

-A la fête foraine ?

-Oui.

-je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent, tu sais que tu dois te reposer Jenna, rappela la tante de celle-ci d'un ton inquiet.

-Mais je suis remise, Tante Pétunia. J'ai passé le premier mois des vacances dans un lit sous ta surveillance, c'est bon je me suis remise de mon duel avec Voldemort. J'ai bien le droit de vouloir profiter de la fin, mes vacances.

-Je le sais bien mais fais tout de même attention.

-Je ferai attention, Pétunia, promit Stephen.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois pendant un moment avant que Jenna ne décide à mettre des vêtements à laver pour pouvoir faire ses valises pour l'école, la rentrée étant le surlendemain. Elle emmena son petit ami dans sa chambre et ensemble ils rangèrent tous les objets tels que les livres, les plumes, les parchemins, les uniformes… Jenna plaça également des vêtements féminins dans sa valise qu'elle cacha dans le double fond qu'elle avait créé grâce à un miroir. Quand les vêtements masculins qu'elle venait de mettre dans le lave-linge eurent séchés, elle les rangea à leur tour dans la valise, sur le dessus.

Puis Dudley se leva et les trois jeunes passèrent la matinée ensemble ainsi que le déjeuner qu'ils préparèrent tous les quatre et qui fut ponctué de beaucoup de moqueries et de fous rires.

Quand quatorze heures sonnèrent, Stephen, qui avait son permis de conduire, mena sa petite amie jusqu'à Dawntown où ils passèrent plusieurs heures à s'amuser et à discuter, dépensant pas mal d'argent.

-SLJP-

Le premier septembre arriva trop tôt pour tout le monde. Quand Jenna se réveilla à nouveau dans les bras de Stephen, elle le réveilla d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Steph', il faut se lever.

-Humm…

-Tant pis pour toi, moi je me lève, je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer en arrivant en retard à la gare et louper le train.

Celle-ci tint parole et se leva sans plus de cérémonie, rabattant tout de même les couvertures sur son petit ami, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il tombe malade. Elle descendit les escaliers et retrouva sa tante qui était déjà prête et préparait le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille.

-Bonjour Jenna. Tu as faim ?

-Oui, je pourrais avaler un éléphant.

-Installe-toi, dit Pétunia en riant. Stephen n'est pas levé ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Si, répondit se dernier en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire en passant la porte de la cuisine.

-Ca se voit que tu n'es pas du matin, fit remarquer Dudley en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine encore vêtu de son pyjama, de même que sa cousine et son petit ami qui lui n'en avait que le bas, prétextant qu'en tant que demi-loup-garou, sa température corporelle était supérieure à la normale et avait donc toujours chaud dans un lit, qu'il soit seul ou non.

-Je sais. Ca va être dur sans Jenna pour me réveiller le matin pour aller bosser.

-Je ne suis pas un réveil ! De toute façon, il faut bien que tu travailles, tu t'ennuierais sinon.

-Ouais. Vernon n'est pas là ? demanda alors Stephen à Pétunia.

-Non, il est parti très tôt ce matin.

Cette question n'était pas totalement désintéressée puisque Stephen n'appréciait pas vraiment Vernon Dursley qui ne portait lui-même pas la magie dans son cœur. Il devait bien la tolérer puisque sa femme était une sorcière, bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu aller à Poudlard pour une raison encore inconnue à l'heure actuelle, de même que Stephen et que sa nièce avait beaucoup de capacités dans ce domaine. Si Pétunia aimait son mari et si Jenna ne détestait pas son oncle, Stephen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'aversion envers lui à cause de son racisme racial et surnaturel. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer ceux qui avaient la peau noir, un accent étranger ou la magie dans sa barbe pour que sa femme, sa nièce et son fils, qui avait fini par échapper à son contrôle et en était venu à discuter avec les femmes de la famille et apprécier finalement la magie, ne l'entendent pas, bien qu'il ne sache pas que Stephen pouvait l'entendre.

A neuf heures tapantes, les trois sorciers et le moldu montèrent dans la voiture de Pétunia qui conduisit sa nièce jusqu'à Londres, ils en profiteraient tous pour faire quelques courses qu'ils ne pouvaient faire chez eux.

Ils arrivèrent à dix heures et quart à la gare Kings Cross où Pétunia finit par dénicher une place de parking après de longues minutes passées à arpenter les environs et différents parking alentours.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à placer le sortilège d'illusion et à vous dire au revoir, dit Jenna, rompant le silence gênant qui s'était installé, personne ne sachant quoi dire depuis que le voiture était garée et éteinte.

-Ce n'est pas un sortilège de Métamorphose ? Demanda alors son cousin, perplexe.

-Si mais comme j'ai vidé toute ma magie au mois de juin, je dois faire des économies, si tu veux, et remplir ce que tu pourrais appeler des réserves. Je suis suffisamment puissante pour invoquer une illusion indétectable, réaliste et très crédible. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais le sortilège que j'utilisais avant modifiait réellement mon corps alors que le sortilège d'illusion ne provoque, et bien, qu'une illusion. Ce n'est pas réel.

-Je crois avoir compris. Avant c'était Harry alors que maintenant il n'y a que Jenna déguisée.

-C'est ça, Dud, approuva la mère de celui-ci.

Jenna ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie comme elle avait appris à le faire pour vaincre Voldemort et isola un morceau de sa magie qui se régénérerait naturellement pour alimenter le sort, de façon à ce que si elle faisait un excès de magie, son apparence ne serait pas dévoilée avant qu'elle ne découvre la raison de ce mensonge. Elle utilisa donc ce morceau de magie pour lancer le sortilège qui embrouillerait les sens des autres pour leur montrer la copie presque conforme de James Potter.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, sa tante lui fit remarquer qu'elle devait y aller sans plus tarder si elle ne voulait pas rester sur le quai de la gare.

Voyant que le moment fatidique approchait inexorablement, elle sortit ses bagages et les allégea discrètement avant de se tourner vers les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus dans le monde moldu. Elle enlaça brièvement Dudley en lui promettant de lui écrire de temps en temps. Elle fit de même avec Pétunia qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes et qui embrassa sa nièce sur la joue en signe d'amour et de tendresse.

Puis elle passa au plus important. Stephen, qui se tenait près d'elle. Sans guère plus d'avertissement, il la serra puissamment dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, inspirant profondément alors qu'elle passait à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Après une longue étreinte qu'ils apprécièrent à sa juste valeur, ils s'écartèrent doucement.

-Je viendrai te voir de temps en temps, promit-il. J'espère pouvoir venir plus souvent que l'année dernière.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, moi aussi je suis un fils de Maraudeur, tu sais.

-Ce sera plus facile maintenant que la guerre est terminée, fit-elle avec un soupir. A bientôt, alors, termina-t-elle avec un peu de tristesse.

Jenna, bien que donnant l'impression d'être Harry, embrassa longuement mais assez chastement son petit ami.

Lorsque l'horloge de la gare sonne dix heures et demie, elle empoigna ses bagages et se dirigea vers les voies neuf et dix après un dernier signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, elle se retourna et partit en direction du Poudlard Express et de la fin des vacances sans se retourner, de peur d'être tentée de courir rejoindre les bras de son amant.

Elle regrettait que sa famille ne puisse pas l'accompagner sur la voie 9 3/4 pour éviter les questions indiscrètes et les médias et pour pouvoir faire ses aux revoir en privé mais elle s'était fait une raison et maintenant que le moment difficile était passé, elle pouvait se réjouir de ne pas devoir se séparer de son amant au tout dernier moment.

Une fois la barrière passée, elle chercha un compartiment où ses amis pourraient s'installer avec elle car elle savait bien que les Weasley, accompagnés d'Hermione, arriveraient au dernier moment après un départ en catastrophe du Terrier.

Elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison lorsque le train s'élança et que ses amis apparurent à l'entrée du compartiment qui s'était ouvert en trombe sous des éclats de voix.

-Ron ! Tu es préfet, tu te dois de respecter tes responsabilités !

-Hermione ! Tu es trop stressée, détends-toi !

Lorsque les deux adolescents, après avoir la porte, posèrent leur regard sur Harry, ils interrompirent aussitôt leur dispute puérile et s'approchèrent de lui pour le prendre dans leur bras.

-Harry, comment ça va ? Nous ne t'avons pas revu depuis l'année dernière, nous étions tous inquiets. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir ? Tu aurais peut-être dû aller à Sainte Mangouste ou demander des Potions à Madame Pomfresh. Ou me demander de faire des recherches pour toi, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ! Ou alors…

-Hermione, s'il te plait ! Cria Harry pour se faire entendre de sa meilleure amie complètement paniquée et submergée par l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti pendant les deux mois de vacances, malgré les lettres de leur ami.

Quand le Survivant eut toute l'attention de son ami, il réexpliqua à sa meilleure amie que toutes ses blessures physiques avaient été soignées par Madame Pomfresh et des Médicomages, qu'il avait eu des potions à prendre pour celles plus longues à guérir et qu'il ne souffrait que d'une immense fatigue physique, mentale et magique. Rien qui n'ait pu nécessiter la présence d'un quelconque Médicomage.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu venir chez nous au mois d'août ? Demanda Ron qui avait été déçu de ne pas avoir pu compter sur la présence de son meilleur ami chez lui.

-J'aurais aimé revoir ta famille, Ron, mais j'avais besoin de faire un break avant de revenir dans le monde de la magie. Chez les moldus, je pouvais reprendre mon apparence pour guérir de ma fatigue plus vite, ce qui aurait été impossible chez les sorciers, même ta famille. Et puis, je voulais passer beaucoup de temps avec Stephen.

-Oh, je vois…, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

-Tu vois quoi ? demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ce à quoi l'esprit de son meilleur ami avait pu penser.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous faisiez du tricot !

A ce sous-entendu, Harry rougit, faisant bien rire ses deux amis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jenny, Ron te taquine, rassura Hermione.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Jenny et je sais qu'il me taquine mais parler de ma vie intime avec vous me met mal à l'aise. A ce que je sache, vous ne m'en parlez pas non plus.

-Tu marques un point, concéda Hermione. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne le savions pas, depuis la cinquième année, nous voyons que tu as « grandi », si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu avais un regard différent, une étape dans la vie de tout humain passée, une peur dépassée et un inconnu révélé.

-Tu parles de toi ou de moi ? demanda Harry à sa meilleure amie avec un regard pétillant de malice.

S'en suivi l'apparition d'une rougeur intense sur le visage de la Miss-je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard.

-Ne t'en fais, 'Mione, je sais ce que tu veux dire, rassura-t-elle.

C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'entrèrent Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood qui entamèrent le début des allées et venues de leurs autres amis Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et bien d'autres qui venaient prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis, plus principalement de Harry Potter qui était en bien mauvais état lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois.

-SLJP-

-C'est pas vrai ! Trois jours que les cours ont commencé et il y a déjà une pile immense de devoirs qui nous attend ! Se plaignit Ron en marchant en compagnie de ses camarades de classe vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner (ou souper).

-Il y a les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, Ron, rappela Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Il faudra travailler, Ron, c'est tout, déclara Harry. J'ai l'intension de tout faire pour devenir Auror même si je dois passer mes journées à la bibliothèque.

La journée suivit son cours, les élèves allant manger avant de rejoindre leur Salle Commune pour travailler ou se détendre avant de monter de coucher dans leur dortoir.

Tout ça sans que personne, ni même la concernée, ne sachent qu'un ovule fécondé avait passé la semaine à se développer et à multiplier son nombre de cellules tout en cheminant de l'une des trompes vers l'utérus en lui-même où il s'accrocha à la muqueuse, prêt pour un long périple qui durera neuf mois. Trente neuf semaines. Trente neuf semaines à Poudlard incognito. Trente neuf semaines protégé par l'organisme de Jenna Potter elle-même.

**A suivre…**

(1) Dawntown n'existe pas en réalité, enfin je crois puisque je l'ai inventé ou alors c'est du hasard. J'ai peut-être le don de Troisième Œil, qui sait ? lol


	2. Semaine 2, la routine

**LES ALEAS DE LA VIE**

Disclaimer : Rien, ni des persos (sauf Stephen), ni de l'univers ne m'appartient, c'est à JKR. Et je ne touche pas non plus d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Semaine 2, la routine :

-Bien, le cours est presque terminé, vous me ferez quatre rouleaux de parchemins pour le mois prochain sur la métamorphose animée. Je veux que vous parliez de l'aspect historique, théorique puis pratique avec les difficultés qu'il est possible de rencontrer et bien sûr quelques exemples, déclara le Professeur McGonagall, faisant sursauter quelques élèves concentrés dans leur métamorphose de tortue en chat.

Lesdits élèves ne furent d'ailleurs pas ravis de cette nouvelle et c'est en maugréant que ceux-ci sortirent de la salle de classe pour se rendre vers les salles communes.

-C'est pas vrai ! Se plaignit Ron. Il a fallu qu'elle en rajoute, comme si on n'en avait pas déjà assez !

-Je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être un véritable calvaire, renchérit Harry.

-Les garçons, arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Il y a les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, c'est normal que nous ayons beaucoup de devoirs. Et je vous ferai savoir que plutôt que de faire je ne sais quelles bêtises pendant nos heures de libre en semaine comme vous le faisiez ces dernières années, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à travailler efficacement, surtout si vous voulez continuer à jouer au Quidditch ! Surtout toi, Harry, tu es le capitaine de l'équipe, tu as des responsabilités !

-Oui, 'Mione, je sais, soupira Harry. Mais admet que c'est décourageant.

-Non, j'aime étudier, lâcha-t-elle fermement avant de se diriger rapidement vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas.

C'était ainsi que s'était terminée la journée de la veille. Voilà pourquoi on trouva presque tous les Septième Année de la célèbre école de sorcellerie dans la Bibliothèque un samedi ensoleillé. Voilà pourquoi, malgré sa fatigue, Jenna ou Harry s'était levé(e) avec le soleil pour pouvoir consulter tous les documents dont elle aurait besoin.

-SLJP-

Jenna s'était couchée tôt la veille et avait posé au préalable un sortilège qui l'empêcherait d'être dérangée par ses camarades de dortoir. Elle avait beaucoup muri et avait beaucoup parlé avec Nymphadora, Lupin depuis peu (un touchant et magnifique mariage intime auquel Jenna avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à assister) qui lui avait confié qu'étudier valait vraiment le coup et qu'en s'organisant au mieux, elle pourrait tout gérer. Inutile de préciser également que la motivation y était pour beaucoup de choses, ce que lui avait raconté Dora, elle ne pouvait plus l'appeler Tonks, sur son métier pendant les longues journées où elle devait rester alitée l'avait concerté dans son ambition, après tout être Auror c'était l'autorité suprême dans la société sorcière, il y avait un certain prestige et elle trouvait ce que lui racontait la jeune femme passionnant. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'y être…

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle était décidée à étudier et à suivre les bonnes résolutions qu'elle avait prises. Soit étudier pour réussir ses ASPIC et entrer chez les Aurors, ainsi que continuer à jouer au Quidditch dont il était le capitaine de l'équipe.

Jenna s'était donc couchée très tôt, et endormie rapidement, elle était assez fatiguée ces derniers temps et elle supposait que les effets secondaires de son duel à mort avec Voldemort continuaient de se faire quelque peu ressentir.

Néanmoins, lorsque son réveil avait sonné, elle était assez fraiche et s'était rapidement levée, avant d'avoir l'occasion de se rendormir et avait filé silencieusement sous la douche, afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir.

Puis elle était descendue aux cuisines manger quelque chose avant de se sauver en direction de la Bibliothèque. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, par contre c'est la rencontre qu'elle fit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Il semblait que le professeur Rogue soit partout dans le château où les élèves n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Toutefois, Jenna, ou Harry, n'avait pour une fois rien à se reprocher, le jour était levé, la journée avait commencée, elle avait donc le droit de se promener dans le château si elle le souhaitait et c'est ce qu'elle avait bien l'intention de faire entendre à son cher professeur.

-Mr Potter, dit-il à mi-voix. Que faites-vous donc à cette heure-ci au beau milieu du château ?

-Je vais manger, répondit-elle simplement.

-Et, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi à cette heure-ci ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Harry n'avait aucune envie de confier à son professeur qu'elle préférait être seule pour étudier et qu'elle s'était levée tôt pour avoir la Bibliothèque à lui seul. Il serait bien capable d'aller réveiller ses Serpentards pour aller l'embêter dans l'antre de Mme Pince !

Et, ne se sentant pas l'envie de provoquer son professeur mais plutôt d'en finir rapidement avec ses devoirs, Harry s'en alla en direction des cuisines sans un regard pour l'homme derrière lui. Il pouvait bien le suivre, il s'en fichait complètement.

Ce que Harry n'avait pas non plus prévu également, bien qu'il aurait pu, se fut l'enthousiasme de Dobby qui travaillait toujours à Poudlard et qui se jeta sur lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce cachée derrière un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits.

-Mr Harry Potter ! Comme Dobby est content de revoir Mr Harry Potter ! Mr Harry Potter veut-il quelque chose ?

-Euh, oui, s'il te plaît Dobby, je voudrais un petit déjeuner, ce qu'il y a de prêt.

En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva donc entouré de toutes sortes d'aliments auxquels il fit d'ailleurs honneur. La reprise de l'école lui donnait faim, à cause de l'augmentation de son activité, physique et cérébrale.

Après avoir échangé quelques nouvelles avec Dobby, Harry repartit à travers le château en direction de la bibliothèque, vérifiant qu'il avait bien tout ce dont il avait besoin dans le sac qu'il avait rétréci et mis dans une des poches de sa robe.

Lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage, il entendit l'horloge sonner les sept heures du matin, heure précise de l'ouverture de la bibliothèque. Il ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer Hermione qui descendait les escaliers, alors que lui les montait.

-Harry ? Je dois avouer que je suis très surprise de te voir ici de si bon matin, dit la jeune femme.

-J'ai décidé de bien travailler, d'après ce que Dora m'a raconté, ça en vaut le coup alors je m'incline.

-Je comprends que tu aies muri, mais pourquoi si tôt ?

-Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de distraction et que je me suis rendue compte que je travaille mieux seul, sans personne pour me déranger.

-Je crois que nous allons nous entendre encore mieux cette année ! Taquina Hermione.

-Mais Ron risque de mal prendre mon soudain intérêt pour les études, plaisanta Jenna.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire puis Jenna reprit :

-De toute façon, s'il veut toujours faire Auror, il faudra qu'il fasse comme moi. Au fait, tu as mangé ?

-Non, avoua la tout nouvellement Préfète-en-chef.

-Hermione… Menaça la dernière des Potter.

-J'irai manger quand les autres se lèveront, j'ai toujours fait comme ça, se défendit Hermione.

-Oh, d'accord. Tu préviendras les garçons, alors. Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Surtout Ron, on dirait qu'il a peur que je m'effondre à chaque pas que je fais.

-Il te considère comme sa petite sœur et le fait que tu sois passée encore plus proche de la mort que d'habitude l'a, pas traumatisé, mais secoué. Enfin, soupira-t-elle. Soit il se fatiguera, soit tu t'y habitueras !

-Trêve de bavardages et allons travailler, soupira Jenna en entrant dans la Bibliothèque, suivie d'Hermione.

Voyant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers les rayons traitant de la métamorphose, Jenna se tourna vers les Potions. « Plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé » se dit-elle.

Jenna commença par prendre les livres qui l'intéressaient, les empila et copia grâce un sortilège les passages qui correspondaient au sujet sur des rouleaux de parchemins. Près de deux heures plus tard, ayant recueilli toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin, elle se dirigea vers le rayon Botanique. Ces recherches-là durèrent moins longtemps, cette matière contenant moins de subtilités que les Potions. Il était alors près de dix heures et Hermione rangea ses affaires et les confia à sa meilleure amie, le temps qu'elle rejoigne leurs condisciples et mange.

Puisqu'elle avait demandé à Hermione de ne pas ranger les livres qu'elle avait utilisé, elle put prendre plus rapidement les informations nécessaires à son devoir, bien qu'elle vérifia tout de même dans les rayons s'il n'y avait pas d'autres ouvrages susceptibles de l'intéresser mais Hermione ne faisait jamais rien dans la demi-mesure et tous les ouvrages nécessaires à leur devoir avaient été sortis par la jeune fille.

C'est lorsqu'elle rangeait lesdits livres, Hermione lui ayant certifié qu'elle n'en aurait plus l'utilité, que celle-ci entra dans la Bibliothèque, suivie de la plupart des Gryffondors de leur année.

-Bonjour, salua-t-elle rapidement, ne voulant risquer de se faire jeter à la porte par la terrifiante Mme Pince, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir gain de cause en cas de litige.

Hermione avait certainement dû leur parler car ils n'essayèrent pas de la sortir de la Bibliothèque ni de l'empêcher de travailler, au contraire ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à travailler également.

Harry décida que tant qu'il était concentré, il devait continuer ses recherches autant que possible. C'est donc tout naturellement après ces pensées qu'il se dirigea vers les rayons des Créatures Magiques. Lorsqu'il fut temps de manger, il se promit de terminer toutes ses recherches dans la journée, afin d'avoir ensuite le temps de n'extraire que les informations brutes et des les organiser puis de rédiger le devoir en lui-même.

Si les quatre garçons du dortoir de Septième Année de Gryffondor s'étaient tus et relativement bien tenus dans la Bibliothèque, aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis, tous se jetèrent sur Harry, le bombardant de questions.

-Pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi tôt ?

-Ce n'est pas prudent !

-Tu devrais te reposer !

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas réveillés !

-Nous aurions pu t'aider !

Finalement, Jenna n'en pu plus et cria :

-STOP !

Le silence se fit rapidement. Elle expliqua alors brièvement les raisons de sa discrétion sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur : des discussions agréables, des plaisanteries, des taquineries… En somme, un repas entre adolescents.

L'après-midi ressembla beaucoup à la matinée et Jenna atteignit l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé, sachant tout de même que le plus difficile restait à faire.

Lorsque les étudiants en eurent assez de travailler, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le parc pour s'amuser et profiter des derniers beaux jours de la saison.

Et à la plus grande horreur de Jenna, tous étaient aux petits soins pour elle. Pas que ça ne la touchait pas, au contraire mais elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas si inquiets. Elle décida de mettre les points sur les « i » le plus rapidement possible, afin d'éviter une crise plus tard, quand elle ne le supporterait plus. Et elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas très longtemps.

-Les garçons, il faut qu'on parle, déclara Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, lui demanda implicitement de s'expliquer.

-Je sais bien que vous avez eu peur lorsque vous avez découvert l'état dans lequel j'étais après mon duel avec Voldemort, mais arrêtez de me couver ainsi ! Je ne vais pas m'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre, les Médicomages et Madame Pomfresh m'ont bien soigné et je devais simplement me reposer et je suis restée un mois dans mon lit. Alors rassurez-vous !

-Désolé Harry, s'excusa Neville. On ne voulait pas te faire de peine…

-Non, Neville, coupa Hermione. Ce que veut dire Harry c'est que vous êtes toujours sur son dos. Vous ne lui avez pas fait de peine, au contraire vous êtes touchants.

-Touchants ?! S'exclamèrent en chœur Ron, Seamus et Dean.

-Oui, touchants, affirma-t-elle.

-Bon, je n'ai pas très envie de disserter sur votre honneur d'homme macho bafoué, je veux juste que vous agissiez normalement avec moi.

-Ce sera difficile, Harry, intervint Neville. A chaque fois que je te regarde, il y a l'image de toi il y a deux mois qui me revient. Juste après le Duel ou à l'infirmerie. On a tous cru que tu y passerais et on a réellement paniqué.

-Je peux comprendre, Neville, même ma Tante et mon cousin ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être inquiets à chaque fois qu'ils me regardent. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher d'être inquiets, mais modérez-vous. Et vous finirez bien par vous apercevoir que je vais bien.

-Je peux dire quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et elle s'exprima ainsi :

-C'est surtout à vous les garçons que je m'adresse, dit-elle en regardant Ron, Neville puis Dean et Seamus. Harry a beaucoup muri ces derniers mois, il avait le poids de la guerre sur les épaules et c'est quelque chose que nous ne pourrons jamais comprendre. Mais souvenez-vous. Lorsque la pression devenait trop forte, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

-Il craquait, répondit Seamus.

-Il criait à tout le monde ses quatre vérités et… Commença Neville.

-Et ça pouvait être blessant, oui Neville, continua Hermione.

-Et ce que je disais dépassait ma pensée, expliqua Harry. Il fallait que je me défoule, que je libère ce qui me pesait sur quelque chose et ça tombait souvent sur vous, j'en suis désolé.

-On comprend, ne t'en fais pas Harry, rassura Ron. Mais même si tes propos dépassaient ta pensée, il y avait un fond de vérité et ça nous a tous fait grandir et cela nous a été utile pour pouvoir faire face à la guerre.

-Mais où veux-tu en venir, Hermione ? Interrogea Dean.

-Je veux en venir au fait que Harry ne pourra pas partager tout ce que vous partagiez auparavant. Et il aura, comme tout le monde parfois un peu envie de solitude. Mais si vous l'étouffez, que se passera-t-il ?

-Il va encore craquer, compris Ron.

-Et c'est parce qu'il a muri qu'il a entamé la discussion aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas, Harry ? Fit Hermione.

-Tu me connais trop bien ! Elle a raison, si j'ai voulu en parler aujourd'hui c'est parce que je savais que je ne le supporterais pas indéfiniment et qu'il vous faudrait aussi du temps pour vous rendre compte que je ne risque pas de mourir à tout moment.

-Tu es très psychologue, Harry, fit remarquer Neville. Non, anticipa-t-il en voyant son ami s'apprêter à répondre. Même avant la guerre, tu arrivais à comprendre les gens facilement.

-Hum, et bien merci du compliment, Neville. Maintenant que les choses ont été mises au clair et que nous allons tous faire des efforts pour ne pas nous disputer trop… violemment, je dirais, que diriez-vous de faire un jeu de cartes ? Demanda Harry en sortant une petite boite de sa poche.

Tous furent ravis de la proposition et commencèrent une partie de Bataille explosive. Au bout de quelques parties, explosions et fous rires plus tard, Hermione demanda :

-Vous voulez que je vous apprenne un jeu de cartes moldu ? Un jeu amusant ?

Cela va sans dire que tous furent enchantés d'apprendre un nouveau jeu, amusant qui plus est. C'est ainsi que trois sorciers apprirent à jouer à la bataille corse. Hermione enseignait le jeu donc elle le connaissait, Seamus avait grandi dans le monde moldu et le connaissait également et Harry n'ayant rien eu d'autre à faire pendant qu'il était cloué au lit à cause sa tante, il avait demandé à son cousin de jouer avec lui et de lui apprendre plusieurs jeux, de façon à pouvoir varier les plaisirs. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui avait offert un « Jungle Speed » pour son anniversaire et tout deux s'étaient bien amusés, avec de temps à autre un ou plusieurs nouveaux joueurs, par la suite.

Alors que les six sorciers s'amusaient, ils furent interrompus par un Première Année qui s'exclama :

-Oh, vous jouez à la bataille corse ! Je peux jouer ?

Alors que les garçons ne savaient que répondre, ils ne connaissaient pas cet enfant, Harry répondit, lui joyeusement :

-Bien sûr, Mark. Viens là, dit-il en se décalant pour laisser la place à l'enfant de s'assoir.

-Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonnèrent les autres sorciers.

-Oui, c'est mon cousin, avoua Harry.

-Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit que tu avais un autre cousin ! S'indigna Ron.

-Allez, avoue tout ! Pressa Seamus.

Harry éclata de rire devant sa mine plus que curieuse.

-Tu sais qu'on dirait une vraie commère ?

-Harry ! Je suis outré !

-Allez raconte ! L'encouragèrent les autres.

-Très bien. Et bien vous savez tous que ma mère avait une sœur et que c'est chez elle que je vis. Et bien, elle avait également un petit frère mais lorsque mes grands-parents sont morts, ma mère et ma tante étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui, il a donc été élevé dans une famille d'accueil. Ou plutôt, des familles d'accueil, il a navigué pendant longtemps d'une famille à l'autre. Finalement, il rencontré une femme, s'est marié et a eu un enfant avant de mourir des suites d'un cancer il y a quelques années. Il avait eu des problèmes de drogues qu'il avait consommées pour pouvoir affronter sa vie mais il était tombé dans un cercle vicieux. Finalement sa femme est venue s'installer près de chez ma tante il y a quelques années. Je m'entends très bien avec Mark et sa mère, nous avons fini par reconstituer le parcours du père de Mark et cela nous a rapprochés mais elle ne s'entend pas avec ma tante.

Tous gardèrent le silence un moment, ils étaient tristes pour le petit Mark qui s'était serré contre son cousin qui avait passé un bras autour de lui, comme pour le protéger et le consoler.

-Et… Hésita Hermione. Et ta mère et ta tante n'ont-elles pas cherché à retrouver leur petit frère ?

-Si, dès qu'elles se sont mariées et installées, elles ont cherché. Bien qu'il y avait quelques difficultés de communication et de compréhension entre elles, elles se sont unies pour le retrouver. Mais les services sociaux ne sont pas montrés coopératifs, il fallait faire des demandes dans différents bureaux, etc., ils faisaient tourner ma mère et ma tante en rond. Finalement, elles ont décidé d'utiliser la magie. Ainsi elles ont réussi à trouver une adresse, mais comme je vous l'ai dit il allait d'une famille à l'autre et à chaque fois qu'elles étaient près du but, la famille leur apprenait qu'il était déjà reparti. Et il fallait tout recommencer à zéro. Et finalement, ma tante a fini par le retrouver. Leo, le père de Mark pouvait alors choisir d'aller vivre avec Pétunia, il était assez âgé pour ça mais les services sociaux s'en sont mêlés et ont décidé qu'il ne serait pas judicieux pour Pétunia de prendre en charge un adolescent à problèmes, frère ou non, parce qu'elle avait déjà deux enfants en bas âge à charge dont un qui était orphelin. Pour éviter qu'elle passe outre cet avis, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir décisionnel, ils l'ont envoyé au loin et Pétunia a perdu sa trace. Définitivement. Mais il a dit à sa femme qu'il n'en voulait pas à ma mère et à ma tante qui avaient fait tout ce qu'elles avaient pu pour lui. Et d'après la mère de Mark, il m'aurait souhaité bonne chance avant de mourir, comme s'il savait ce qui m'attendait, expliqua Harry, assez difficilement vers la fin.

Le silence plana pendant un moment, puis Mark s'exclama :

-On la fait cette partie de cartes ? Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser cette histoire, je ne l'oublierai pas mais il faut continuer à vivre !

-Tu es bien le cousin d'Harry, toi ! S'exclama Ron. Y a pas de doutes ! Il ne se laisse jamais abattre !

Ce fut finalement sept sorciers qui jouèrent au cartes, en se samedi après-midi ensoleillé.

Et le lendemain, à la plus grande horreur de Ron, Dean et Seamus, Harry les força à travailler dès le matin, décrétant que puisqu'ils lui avaient reproché de ne pas les avoir attendus ou réveillés la veille, il allait se rattraper le jour même.

Ils furent cependant plutôt satisfaits d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils eurent terminée le quart des devoirs qui leur avaient été demandés. Bien que techniquement Hermione et Jenna étaient celles qui avaient le plus avancés puisqu'Hermione avait fait un devoir de plus qu'eux et Jenna un de moins mais elle avait déjà fait toutes les recherches qui lui seraient nécessaires.

-SLJP-

C'est ainsi qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une heure de libre au cours de la semaine, sous l'influence d'Hermione et dans une moindre mesure d'Harry qui était moins autoritaire, les septième années de Poudlard travaillaient sérieusement. Les filles avaient également suivi, bien qu'elles étaient moins proches des garçons de Gryffondor.

Souvent, Mark venait passer du temps avec eux, demandant parfois des explications sur la société magique aux amis de son cousin.

Ledit cousin avait d'ailleurs recommandé la discrétion quand au lien familial qui unissait Harry et Mark, de façon à protéger Mark des possibles représailles des pro-Voldemort ou de ceux qui avaient encore la rage d'avoir perdu des être cher, ou encore des hypocrites. S'il était un enfant comme les autres, il aurait des amis normaux, Jenna ne tenait pas à impliquer son jeune cousin dans ses problèmes. Elle, elle était assez grande pour savoir qui était digne de confiance et qui ne l'était pas, au contraire de son cousin qui était très jeune.

-SLJP-

La joie était revenue dans l'école de sorcellerie, Harry n'était plus autant étouffé par les attentions de ses camarades, la guerre était terminée et tout le monde semblait s'en remettre petit à petit. Et Mark s'était très bien acclimaté aux habitudes sorcières de l'école et fait deux très bons amis, deux garçons avec qui il avait l'air de très bien s'entendre.

Même les cours semblaient moins fatigants, moins usant aux élèves, ou alors ceux-ci se réhabituaient doucement mais sûrement à la routine dans laquelle ils ne retarderaient certainement pas à retomber. Peut-être allait-on pouvoir vivre une année aussi normale que possible à Poudlard ?

Alors que l'amas de cellules dans l'utérus de Jenna Potter était désormais bien accroché à sa maman ? Alors que le placenta primitif formé la semaine précédente avait continué son implantation, creusant des vaisseaux permettant la circulation du sang et de l'oxygène entre sa mère et lui ? Alors que ledit placenta commençait à être fonctionnel, bien que pas au maximum de ses capacités ? Alors que l'embryon faisait alors 0,1 à 0,2 mm ?

**A suivre…**


	3. résultats

Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté.

Le résultat du sondage est : «Ecrire mes fics les unes après les autres ».

Je suis désolée pour les autres qui préféraient le roulement précédent mais ça s'est vraiment joué à très peu de voix.

D'autant plus qu'en réfléchissant bien, ce sera bien plus facile pour moi d'écrire une fic après l'autre, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps à relire ce que j'avais déjà écris.

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire de temps en temps des chapitres pour d'autres histoires lorsque j'en aurais marre d'écrire sur la même.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le chapitre 12 de **« L'avenir est dans la passé »**. Je vous donne en bonus le titre : « Lola retient toutes les attentions ».

Je vous invite à voter sur la prochaine fic que vous voudrez lorsque « L'avenir… » sera terminée. (Vous avez le temps, réfléchissez. Vous avez _au moins_ un an.)

Merci encore à tous d'avoir voté, ça m'a fait plaisir.


End file.
